<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mer-meant to be by Areo_ian, FridayNightWrites, Lady_Red, rogue_1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133873">Mer-meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian'>Areo_ian</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites'>FridayNightWrites</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red'>Lady_Red</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102'>rogue_1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Bites, Mer-May, Mer-people, Mermen, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday every month, writers descend to round robin a prompt. For your consideration:</p>
<p>PROMPT - Imagine Broly is a merperson and is discovered by Cheelai. Broly, having never been to the surface world is asking Cheelai about all the strange things they see and Cheelai having to explain it all to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mer-meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strong sea currents called to him in a way he had never felt before. It was if he was being led somewhere or to someone. He wasn’t sure which. Broly knew he shouldn’t follow this siren song to the surface—it was forbidden. Their race depended on the surface world being ignorant of their existence; however, the closer he swam the more excited he became. The apprehension and the fear of punishment which informed most of his decisions was absent.</p>
<p>Strong beats of his tail propelled him forwards and upwards until he broke the cresting waves. The sunlight, intense and bright, blinded him as he struggled to adjust to the new surroundings. The air, he supposed it was called, had a smell he didn’t care for, and those white creatures above him were noisy and tried to bite his head. As he swatted at one, a solid object connected with the back of his head. His vision blacked and his ears rung but he could still hear a female voice exclaim, “Are you alright? I didn’t even see you there!”</p>
<p>Broly shook his head, the water droplets flying, and looked up. The voice came from that wooden thing, boats his father had called them, and he peeked around to see who the voice belonged to. </p>
<p>His eyes landed on something akin to the creatures he had seen before but was different in a way he couldn’t describe.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt? Do you need help? Kinda natted you good with my oar.” </p>
<p>He didn’t respond. Just started at the creature’s strange movements.</p>
<p>“Hey? Buddy, do you speak English? Parlez vous anglais? Habla usted Inglés? No? Come on buddy, help me out here, are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Good.” He watched the creature release air out of its speaking hole.</p>
<p>“What are you?” He let his questioning mind get the better of him. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“What are you?” he said slower this time.</p>
<p>She blinked at him in confusion. “I’m a person. What are you?”</p>
<p>Broly twisted his body to lift the tip of his tail out of the water to show it to her. “I’m a merman.”</p>
<p>Her large violet eyes grew big. “Whoa! No way!”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes…way…”</p>
<p>“I’ve only read about mermaids and mermen, I used to hear tales from the local fisherman about you guys! Didn’t think you’d be real!” she said as she came closer to the edge of the boat to talk to him.</p>
<p>Broly inched a little closer to her, her eyes and her soft smile drawing him in. “Your kind have seen mine before?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Well I don’t know if I believe all of them, most of the time they’re out to sea drunk, but I have heard a few tales from a good friend, and I know he wouldn’t lie to me.”</p>
<p>“He is another…person?” he asked with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>She laughed heartily, “Sorry, I’m human, and so is he. We don’t have tails like you do; we have legs.” She moved her body, and she lifted two strange appendages for him to observe. They were strange, and he came closer to look at them, carefully reaching out to grab part with finger-like digits. She giggled, “Be careful, I’m ticklish.”</p>
<p>“What is this?” Broly brought his face closer to sniff the part of her body in his hand.</p>
<p>“That’s my foot. It’s like a hand but we use it to walk and this...is a leg,” she explained, and pointed to her limb. He pressed his face into the bottom of her foot. She laughed, “You probably shouldn’t smell that.”</p>
<p>“You smell nice,” Broly said as his nose trailed toward her ankle.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” she smiled, obviously amused and splashed a bit of water in his direction. “My name is Cheelai by the way.”</p>
<p>“Broly.”</p>
<p>The female, Cheelai, seemed to ponder his name for a moment and a mischievous grin spread upon her face as she pulled her legs back into the boat and removed the colorful layer that sat on top of her skin. Underneath,were not scales or rough hide, but a continuation of that soft layer he had smelled by her feet. Before he could ponder it any further, she dived into the water and emerged next to him. </p>
<p>“So, they say merfolk save people from drowning. Is that true?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head, a small smile on his face, and shook his head. “No. A dead human, is usually a good one. One less person to catch us with nets and hooks.”</p>
<p>“I see your point. Well, I’m a vegetarian...so the only thing I’ve ever eaten from the sea is dried kelp.”</p>
<p>Broly ducked his head beneath the water, mesmerized by her legs and how they moved. She was strong. The waves beating against her did not hinder her ability to keep afloat on the surface. Surprising, considering she lacked a tail. Unable to resist the curiosity, he placed his hand on the upper section of her leg and saw her twitch above him in response.</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re getting a little close.” Her voice, though muffled, reached him underwater.</p>
<p>He surfaced again to look her in the eye but noticed discoloration on her face. “Close to what?”</p>
<p>Silence floated between them. He felt light waves from the rapid movement of her arms begin to tickle his skin.</p>
<p>“Um, well? What do mermaids look like? Do they look like me?”</p>
<p>Broly took a glance though his mirror image in the water at her lower half. “No. They look lik-”</p>
<p>“They look like me!” a voice behind Broly cut in.</p>
<p>Broly turned around to see his friend, Raditz, behind him, grinning mischievously at them.</p>
<p>“Oh wow…I wasn’t expecting mermaids to be so…” Cheelai cut off looking for the right description as she took in his muscular physique. </p>
<p>“Beautiful? Yes, I know.” The large merman swam closer to them.</p>
<p>Broly frowned. “Do not believe his lies. He is not a mermaid.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you always take away my fun,” Raditz pouted as he swam small circles around them. “And what are you doing here with a human, Broly?”</p>
<p>Broly’s frown deepened. “How do you know she’s human?”</p>
<p>Raditz grinned. “I have my own little human I like to bother often. She’s beautiful…especially when she takes off her clothes.”</p>
<p>“Clothes?” Broly asked with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, clothes, but this one is missing them, way to go Broly!” Raditz chuckled, raising his hand up with his palm facing Broly and Cheelai quickly covered her chest with one arm. Broly looked at him curiously, but Raditz quickly brought his hand down. “Never mind then.”</p>
<p>“Raditz, why are you here?” Broly changed the topic, trying to divert away from Cheelai’s sudden discomfort.</p>
<p>“I’m going to see my human, we have a date,” Raditz said as he put his arms behind his head and started swimming on his back.</p>
<p>“A date?” Broly asked curiously.</p>
<p>“She can explain it to you later, I better go,” Raditz said as he began to swim away. “Have fun with your human! And just some advice, they have a special spot between their legs they like to have petted!”</p>
<p>Broly raised his brows and turned to Cheelai with her face a darker shade than before. The shade reminded him of spawning salmon and the crimson color they would turn. Perhaps it was similar with humans when they wanted to mate, but her body posture was one of protection. </p>
<p>“Do you wish to put your…’clothes’...on?” he asked. Cheelai looked up from under her dark lashes at him, as if she were looking him over and making a decision, and then looked over his shoulder to where Raditz had vanished.</p>
<p>“No. Your...friend just surprised me,” she said as she lowered her arm, her body uncovered once more. The bright smile returned to her face, and he instantly matched her expression. He liked this human, and she seemed different from what he had been told. </p>
<p>“Come swim with me, and I can answer some more of your questions...or perhaps you can answer some of mine,” she coaxed, the smile now in her voice as well as on her face. With a smirking grin, she crooked her finger in a come-hither motion and swam off towards the shallows, floating on her back after she got closer to the shore. Eagerly he followed, admiring both her beauty and her entrancing purple eyes as they swapped questions and glances.</p>
<p>“So, are you all fish down there or…?”</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>Broly and Cheelai turned their heads to the sound as their eyes widened with shame and curiosity. Some distance away, a female human was sitting at the edge of a rock with most of her body bare and exposed. Just over the surface of the water, her blonde hair sprayed over the rock and her dark eyes were focused on the man who was between her legs, holding her thighs tightly as he lapped between her feminine folds. Broly quickly recognized the male as Raditz, and he raised a brow curiously at the reactions of the human female. She was panting and making keening noises, her lower halfpushing against Raditz’s mouth. “What are they…?”</p>
<p>“Shh!” Cheelai hushed him and grabbed him to hide from view while watching the pair on the rock.</p>
<p>“Raditz…” the blonde female begged, her hands tangled in his hair. </p>
<p>Raditz pulled his head up and licked his lips. “Come here, Tights.” He gently picked her up, pulling her against his body, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He fisted her blonde locks and brought his face down to hers to take her lips, kneading them with passion, and she suddenly arched her back, making a soft sound in surprise. Broly and Cheelai watched as the female, Tights, began to move her hips against Raditz.</p>
<p>“Wait…he is…mating with her?!” Broly asked in astonishment, and Cheelai slapped his chest.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” she admonished.</p>
<p>Raditz pulled his lips away from Tights, brushing feather kisses down her pale throat, using his tail to thrust into her heartily. Each forceful slap of his tail caused water to spray against the female and the rocks surrounding them. The two moved in tandem, in perfect synchronicity, the surf cresting and moving with them. The female’s cries became higher and higher, and Raditz’s grunt became lower and more guttural. Beside him, Broly could hear Cheelai’s breath coming out in time with the other pair, the crimson color returning to her body; however, she did not appear tense and stiff. Raditz did say humans liked to be petted between their legs, and the other female seemed to enjoy whatever Raditz had been doing. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Harder...I’m so close!” The other female, Tights, ordered across from them. A possessed look overcame Raditz’s face, his eyes going completely black like a shark’s, and he pulled her closer. The frantic beating of his tail never stopped, and the woman’s panting and cries bounced off of the rocks. Cheelai took one of her hands and placed it between her legs, entranced by the scene in front of her. Broly watched in fascination as she began to pet herself, her own sounds beginning to match the ones that came from across from them. </p>
<p>Her other hand rubbed and squeezed at the tips of her breasts. He slowly descended into the water and faced her sex. His hand gently pushed hers away. Following the sweet scent of arousal, he licked her slit, earning him a moan of approval. He spread her legs apart and guided them onto his shoulders, securing her to her seat. Cheelai gripped his hair as he experimentally drove his tongue between her folds, swiping across a hard bud, and she took a sharp intake of breath. He knew instantly that he needed to focus his attention there and rolled his tongue across the bead in rough circles. “Yes…” Cheelai panted as she turned her head to watch the other couple on the rock. Raditz’s thrusts were powerful and his rhythm turning animalistic, while the woman cried out for each blow. Broly increased the speed on her bud and her quivering thighs tightened around his head. She watched on as the woman, Tights, suddenly screamed, her body trembling and twitching, her back arching delicately and Raditz gave a growl, his face coming forward to take that spot between her neck and shoulder between his teeth. </p>
<p>Cheelai saw the undisguised pleasure on both of their features and she suddenly gave a cry when her own climax hit, her juices trickling into the sea water. Broly wrapped his lips around her sensitive bud and pulled with hard tugs, and again she was swept up in the throes of hot waves coming over her body. She pulled on Broly’s hair, to try to disengage him and lifted his head away, coming back up toward the surface to look at her curiously. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>Cheelai smiled softly. “Oh no, you did everything right.”</p>
<p>Broly looked over at Raditz, and he could smell the faint smell of blood wafting over to him. He looked on in astonishment as the female looked started as she tried to help Raditz swim. Broly panicked and rushed over to them. “Raditz, what happened?!” He grabbed Raditz’s arm to put over his shoulder and something touched his tail, Broly looked down to find that Raditz now had a pair of legs of his own. “How did this happen?”</p>
<p>Raditz looked down at his own body in astonishment before looking up at Tights, who had a concerned gaze. “We were meant to be.”</p>
<p>Broly looked between the couple and could see something in their eyes that he didn’t quite understand, but it was powerful and he knew it was something only they felt for each other. He glanced over at Cheelai who was swimming over with worry etched on her pretty features. “Meant to be…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>